Valentines Day
by noliolio
Summary: Rose Weasley hates Valentines Day. Yep, she absolutely hates it. What it lacks in originality, it makes up for in loads of fluff. RoseScorpius oneshot.


Rose Weasley hated Valentines Day.

She hated it with every fiber of her being.

When this hate developed she has no idea.

Why, she could not tell you.

Well, maybe she could tell you why…

The air of it just made her want to puke.

How stupid people acted.

How important it was.

How the color pink was spread throughout the school.

Everything about it made her cringe.

And this Valentines Day was especially horrid.

For Merlin's sake, even Hugo had a girlfriend!

It seemed as if everyone had a match except for her.

And as you can imagine, waking up on February 14th was not exactly pleasant.

Two out of the five girls in her dormitory woke up with chocolates and flowers next to their beds, and another woke up with an enchanted (annoying) teddy bear saying "I love you!" over and over.

Rose wanted nothing to do with any of that nonsense.

Or at least that's what she told herself.

Rose rolled her eyes. It was that crap that made the day that much more unbearable. She rolled out of bed with a groan, and quickly threw on her clothes. Her hair, which decided that it wanted to be uncontrollable this morning, was defeated by a hair-straightening charm she had learned from _TeenWitch _magazine.

Sadly enough though, this made her hair look even better than normal, giving people the impression that she was dressing up for Valentines Day when clearly it was the exact opposite.

She walked miserably throughout the halls, trudged down the stairs, and sluggishly pushed open the door to enter the Great Hall. She took her seat in between Albus and Emily Towler.

Each one was staring lovingly at their "soul mate" and out of the corner of her eye she even saw Albus feed his girlfriend a strawberry.

She made fake retching noises so loud that even her oblivious cousin Lily took notice. She was surrounded by a group of swooning prepubescent third years and Rose couldn't believe how terrible this day was, before classes had even started!

"What's wrong with you?" She wrinkled her perfectly sloped nose.

Rose just rolled her eyes. "Valentines day just makes this stupid School of Diarrhea even worse."

"Valentines Day is a beautiful holiday filled with pure affections and romantic gifts." She giggled softly. "And why do you call it 'the School of Diarrhea? Honestly Rose, it's no wonder you have no Valentine.'"

"I call it that because hogwort has croton oil in it which is a very strong laxative and- "

But Lily took no interest. "Just be happy for once Rose. It's not going to kill you." And with that she turns back to the swoon of boys.

Rose glared angrily down at the muffins before picking one up and taking a large bite out of it.

She heard a ripping noise and paused mid-chew.

Muffins shouldn't rip…

She discreetly spit out the muffin into her napkin and looked down. Inside was a small piece of ripped parchment.

In very neat handwriting, someone has written _Happy Valentines Day, Rose._

She immediately assumed it was meant for someone else, but realized that there are no other Roses in the school.

And she desperately tried to play it off as a joke, but that didn't seem to fit together either.

She sighed. But, secretly, this made her awful day just a little bit better.

"_Violets are blue_

_But this Rose isn't red_

_Please be my valentine!_

_I'll kiss you on the head!" _

_Her Valentine's song rang loudly throughout the Great Hall._

_She had worked hard to come up with it._

_All of a sudden, the room was filled with laughter._

_She looked around, but saw nothing out of the ordinary._

_But she always was a smart one, especially for a second year…_

_It finally struck her._

_They were all laughing at her!_

_Why had she sent that valentine to Lorcan?_

_Why, why, why?_

_And all of a sudden, it was like someone else became little Rose Weasley._

_And she was just watching herself._

_And she burst into tears and ran from the Great Hall._

_Soon enough she heard footsteps coming from behind._

_She whipped around, hoping to see Lorcan or Albus or Emily._

_But it was just some little blonde boy, who I believe her father had called Scorpius._

"_Hi." He said awkwardly._

"_Hi." She responded._

"_Hi…" They both began giggling._

"_That… wasn't very nice. I'm sorry."_

_Rose, for the first time that day, smiled._

"_Its okay." And she wasn't lying._

Rose snapped out of her dream.

Where was she?

She looked up at the clock.

"Bloody hell!" She yelped.

She was late for potions!

She dashed out of the library and down towards the dungeons as fast as she could.

She took her seat immediately and hoped that Professor Russet wouldn't notice.

But of course he noticed.

He always did.

"Nice of you to join us, Miss Weasley. Perhaps you'd care to join me in detention today as well?"

"Sorry, professor."

"Care to share why you were late." It wasn't a question.

"Not really, professor."

He glared at her.

"Ten points from-"

She heard someone else walk in and whipped around, grateful for the distraction.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, you are late as well I see."

He nodded once.

"Me and Weas- _Rose_, were helping Professor Longbottom. I'm sorry we were late." He was so convincing, even Rose thought he was telling the truth for a minute.

"No points will be taken but you will both serve detention here directly after classes."

They attempted no protests.

And then he droned on and on.

Rose couldn't help but notice this was the second Valentine's Day mishap he'd rescued her from…

After class was over, she approached Scorpius.

"Why did you lie for me back there?"

He shrugged. "More believable that way."

"Oh…"

"Besides" he smirked. "I enjoy saving your Valentines Days."

"Violets are blue.

And this Rose will turn red.

As soon as I kiss her.

On the forehead.

Happy Valentines Day, Rose."

'It was him that wrote the note in the muffin, wasn't it? Or was-'

But she didn't have a lot of time to think.

And he leaned in and gently kissed her on the forehead.

And then on her nose.

And then on her mouth.

"See you later." He smiled.

Yep, Rose Weasley just couldn't stand Valentines Day.

A/N- Awww! How cute! In honor of the season, right? I myself hate Valentines Day, but I thought, hey why should Rose have to suffer too? So I wrote this. Review?!


End file.
